A prior-art gas measuring system is disclosed in DE 197 55 516 A1. This gas measuring system has a computer unit, which is connected to a sensor circuit for a sensor and is provided with program commands for processing the data measured by the sensor and processed by the sensor circuit. The sensor circuit is associated with a replaceable program module in the computer unit. If another type of sensor is to be used, the sensor with the sensor circuit belonging to it is replaced and the program module is also removed and the program module belonging to the new sensor is loaded into the computer unit.
Stationary gas measuring systems detect gas-specifically different gases or, e.g., an insufficient oxygen concentration by means of different gas sensors and transmit the measured signals to a central unit via a data line.
Different individual technical auxiliary devices for gas measuring systems are known to perform different measurement tasks and to meet special local measurement conditions. For example, a pump with a gas line belonging to it is used to transport gas samples to be measured from inaccessible measuring sites to the gas measuring system. In addition, communication units are known for sending measured data corresponding to the communication standards from a gas measuring system to a central unit or within a gas measuring unit comprising a plurality of gas measuring systems.